Une dernière fois ton frère
by DinaChhaya TalaNokomis
Summary: Mycroft va quitter la maison familiale et être séparé de Sherlock. Il ignore comment leurs parents le justifiera, mais il sait que Sherlock lui en voudra. Il repense à ce qu'il l'a mené là. [Challenge de mai 2018 - Collectif NONAME : Thème Derniers moments]


Aucun des personnages ou l'univers n'est à moi.

Ce texte a été écrit dans le cadre du [Challenge de mai 2018 - Collectif NONAME : Thème Derniers moments].

Défi de l'auteur proposé par _EmilieKalin_ : _Quel a été le livre (ou l'histoire) le (la) plus dur(e) à lire, voire que vous n'avez pu finir? Et pourquoi ?_

Sûre, sans hésitation, ce fut un livre à lire pour l'école. _La Vague_ de Todd Strasser. C'est vraiment le pire livre que j'ai jamais eus à lire. A chaque page, j'avais envie de le refermer brusquement et de le jeter en travers de la pièce. Et c'est bien la seule et unique fois que j'ai eu envie de faire ça avec un livre. Il m'a mis mal à l'aise, je me sentais vraiment pas bien quand je le lisais. Je l'ai détesté. Je ne sais même plus où je l'ai mis et je n'ai aucune envie de le revoir.

 _ **Ton frère pour la dernière fois  
**_

Alors c'était comme ça ? C'était comme ça que se brisera le lien entre nous ? Et c'est ma faute.

Je ferme lentement les yeux et me repasse le fil de ma journée.

Tout allait si bien.

J'étais venu te réveiller, comme d'habitude, en murmurant ton nom et caressant tes cheveux. Tu as ouvert les yeux et m'a regardé avec amour, puis sourit timidement et enfin m'a murmuré :

"Bonjour grand frère."

Comme je me sentais heureux et fier à chaque fois que tu m'appelais ainsi.

Je t'entends te débattre et m'appeler désespérément dans le couloir, criant que tu veux me voir. Mais il ne faut pas Sherlock. Il ne faut pas que tu me vois dans cet état.

Les parents m'ont inscrit dans un pensionnat, loin de chez nous. Pour tous nous protéger à ce qu'a dit mère. Moi, je ne veux pas vous quitter. Mais je n'ai pas le choix.

Le soir, c'est Eurus qui tente de venir me voir. Sacrée petite sœur. Je l'entends tenter de crocheter la serrure. Je sais que tu l'accompagnes. Mais je ne sais pas, si, pour elle, c'est pour te faire peur, te prouver qu'elle peut tout faire, pour que tu arrêtes de poser des questions sur moi et rejoue avec elle, ou juste parce qu'elle s'inquiète aussi pour moi.

Toujours est-il que vous vous faites surprendre et que l'on vous ramène à la maison.

Le lendemain, les parents viennent me dire que la date de mon transfert a été avancé. Ils ne le disent pas, mais je sais que c'est par crainte que vous ne retentiez de venir me rendre visite, voyez dans quel état je suis et tentiez quoique ce soit et que vous vous retrouviez comme moi.

Car personne ne sait que j'ai un petit frère et une petite sœur. Et plus tôt je partirai, plus tôt on m'oubliera dans le quartier et plus tôt vous pourrez conserver votre innocence en grandissant sans crainte selon eux. Aller à l'école sans risquer que la mienne ne se répercute sur vous.

Mais ils ne comprennent pas que cela ne vient pas que de moi, à la base, mais de nous, de notre sang, de ce qu'ils nous ont légué que j'en suis là.

Parce que oui, hier encore, je me suis fait passer à tabac à l'école. Oh, ce n'était pas nouveau pour moi, je subissais ça au moins deux fois par jour.

Mais la dernière fois cela ne leur avait pas suffi. Mes souvenirs sont confus et je ne se souvient plus exactement de tout ce qu'ils m'ont fait. Seul la douleur, la honte et les larmes me reviennent quand j'y repense.

Et maintenant je me retrouve là. Coincé dans un lit d'hôpital, avec blessures dont les médecins et mes parents ne veulent même pas me dire la nature exacte, attendant que père et mère obtiennent l'accord pour me transférer dans celui près de chez notre oncle, mais aussi de mon futur pensionnat, sans avoir le droit de revoir Sherlock et Eurus.

"Myyyyyyccccccc ! Brother mineeeeeee ! Je veux mon frèreeeeee ! Lâchez-moi, je veux voir mon frèreeee !"

Je tente de retenir mes larmes en entendant les appels et hurlements de Sherlock. Je ne sais pas quelle histoire mère te racontera pour ne pas que toi et Eurus découvraient la vérité, mais je connais déjà les conséquences qu'elle entrainera. La colère et le rejet.

Et c'est de ma faute. Parce que j'ai été faible. Parce qu'il avait voulu et espérer me faire des amis. Parce que je n'ai pas réussi à me taire sur les déductions que je faisais. Parce que je suis tellement gros que je n'ai pas réussi à me défendre.

Et à cause de tout ça, c'était la dernière fois que je peux t'entendre m'appeler et sûrement me considérer comme ton grand frère.

"Pardonne-moi Sherlock, mais je ne protesterais pas, si cela peut t'éviter de subir la même chose que moi."

Une dernière larme coula le long de la joue de Mycroft.


End file.
